supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-24260466-20140703123946
Mei konnte aus irgend einem Grund nicht einschlafen. Im dunkeln schaute sie sich um. Das Licht des Mondes ermöglichte es ihr, die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe zu erkennen. Ihr Blick wandte sich erst zu Nina und Johnny. Nina lag in seinen Armen und schlief, genau wie er selbst. Connor war auch am schlafen. Unruhig, aber er konnte es im Gegensatz zu ihr. Draco und Selena lagen etwas abseits von der Gruppe. Bridget lehnte an Meis Schulter. Auch sie schlief. Na klasse... alle können schlafen und ich sitz hier. Liegt das an der Gnade? Fängt es jetzt an, dass ich nicht mehr fähig bin zu schlafen? Sie schaute weiter durch die Scheune. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass zwei fehlten. Ina und Melissa waren noch nicht wieder da. "Scheiße!" Sie wollte grade aufstehen, doch zog sie nun etwas in den Schlaf und das war keine Müdigkeit. "W-was zur Hölle?!" Mei befand sich in einem hellen Raum wieder. "Wo um alles bin ich?!" Mit einem Mal standen Azrael und- Nein! Das konnte nicht sein. Castiel?- vor ihr. "Deine beiden liebsten, gefiederten Freunde nicht wahr?" Eine Stimme, welche sie schon mal gehört hatte. Mei drehte sich blitzschnell um. "Was machst du in meinem Kopf?!" "Du weißt also wer ich bin? Natürlich tust du das.Du hast übrigens noch etwas, das mir gehört!" Der Fremde grinste fieß. "''Weatta ''du verdammter Wichser! Du hast die beiden getötet und traust dich, hier aufzutauchen!?" Meis Haut brannte vor Wut. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihre Knöchel traten wieder weiß hervor. "Und für das, was du Bridget angetan hast werde ich mich qualvoll an dir rächen!" Ihre Augen glühten weiß, doch war in einer Ecke etwas tiefrotes zu sehen. "Uhh... es gefällt mir, was da in deinen Augen funkelt, wenn du so wütend bist. So dunkel wie Azrael einst." Weatta kicherte. "Wage es dich ja nicht, seinen Namen nochmal mit deiner Stimme zu beschmutzen!!" Das rot breitete sich weiter in ihren Augen aus. Weatta ging ein kleines Stück zurück. "Verzeih... ich wollte dich nur über was informieren. Der Krieg ist so gut wie da!!" "Screw you, you little Son of a bitch!" Ihre Augen waren nun fast komplett rot. "W-woher hast du das?!" Erschrecken lag in seinen Augen. Die Jägerin schaute zu ihrer Hand herunter. Mei hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, doch war es nicht das, welches sie die ganze Zeit genutzt hatte. Nein. Dieses war glänzend schwarz. Bevor sie noch etwas tun konnte verschwand Weatta und sie wachte auf. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Draußen war es bereits hell. Nun merkte sie, dass alle Gruppenmitglieder um sie herum standen und besorgt guckten. Selbst Ina und Melissa waren zurück. "Mei ist alles okay bei dir?" Bridget schaute besorgt aus. Sie wollte erst mit ja antworten, doch sie hasste es zu lügen. "Nein. Nicht wirklich. Weatta war in meinem Kopf und meinte der Krieg stünde kurz bevor." Entsetzten machte sich in den Gesichtern der Jägerinnen und Jäger breit. "Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurück nach hause kommen.", warf Johnny ein. Mei stand auf und nickte. "Ja das wird es. Schnappt euch euren Kram und dann geht es los!" Das Mädchen ging ein paar Schritte und blieb bei der Tinkerstute stehen. Das Tier schaute sie an, als wüsste es, was bevor stand. Mei strich Nadja über den Kopf. "Pass gut auf dich auf, ja große?" Das Pferd drückte seinen Kopf an Meis Brust und Bauch. "Ja ich pass auch auf mich und die Gruppe auf." Die Stute wieherte leicht, senkte dann den Kopf und ging zurück. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, wärend sie das Tor öffnete um das Pferd raus zu lassen. "Machs gut! ich komm dich besuchen." sagte das Mädchen mit zittriger Stimme. Der Tinker wieherte, erhob sich in die Luft und ritt dann raus. "Mei? Wir sind fertig." "Alles klar! Haltet euch fest." Wie zuvor hielt sich jeder an ihren Armen und Schultern fest. Einige sekunden später standen sie wieder in Meis Hütte